1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resistance welding system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, as a resistance welding system for successively resistance welding a large number of welding locations, for example, the system which is described in Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 62-28086 is known. The resistance welding system which is shown in this Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 62-28086 is provided with a distributor which mechanically switches welding-use electrodes which carry a current. By using this distributor to successively switch and feed current to a plurality of top-down pairs of welding-use electrodes, a large number of welding locations are successively resistance welded.
Note that, while not shown in Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 62-28086, a pressing device is provided above or below the top-bottom welding electrodes. Due to this pressing device, the resistance welding is performed by running current while pressing the top-bottom welding electrodes against workpiece which is inserted between the top and bottom welding electrodes.